


Preggers

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: That god damn party [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Army, Army, Confessions, F/M, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: (Y/N) thinks it’s about time she tells Ben about the baby.





	Preggers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grimbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimbreaker/gifts).



> Kay this is gonna be really short cuz I’m trying to write a Titans fic and this within 1 hour so... I probably shouldn’t have procrastinated as much as I did.  
> Grimbreaker said to do a part to so, here you go, I have too much free time so anyone feel free to request anything for me to write or suggest something for me to read cuz I’m dying of boredom here. Pretty pleasssseee???
> 
> Enjoy,

I could feel my heart slowly getting faster and faster in my chest, banging against my ribs as though it was trying to escape. I had been regretting what happened at the party for weeks now but not as much as I did at this moment.

Me and Sargent Kylo Ren, Ben, hadn’t spoken about the subject, simply pretending it never happened. But, of course, the universe wouldn’t let us get away with such a thing. 

I rapped my knuckles twice against the Sargent’s door, begging that he wasn’t in. “Come in.” His gruff voice welcomed in what seemed like the most unwelcoming tone I’ve ever heard. I followed his order, pushing the heavy oak door open with a creak.

“(Y/N).” Ben nodded in greeting. We had agreed to go by first names now, after all, we are quite close, like it or not. “Hey, Ben. I’ve... Umm, I’ve got something I need to tell you.” I mumbled to him, though close enough to his desk that I wouldn’t have to repeat myself.

“What would that be?” The dark haired man edged on. I took in a breath, mentally prepared myself to say it and everything else I needed to, the words still wouldn’t leave my mouth.

The words I had practised escaped my mind when I needed them most. ‘It’s not that hard, just tell him’ I mentally chided myself. So, trying again, I muttered out the thing that had turned my life upside down.

“Ben, I’m pregnant.” 

His face said it all. He was shocked. My mind speedily linked that to disgust. Why would I be so stupid to think he would want a child, with me none the less.

The horrid thoughts didn’t seem to stop, that was until a shocked breathy laugh shook me from my self deprecating thoughts. “Really?” He questioned with the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear as he surged over to press a ridiculously large hand to my stomach. All I could do was nod dumbly as Ben began to spout out instructions and declarations of happiness. 

“But Ben,wouldn't you rather have a baby with someone who... isn’t me?” I questioned in confusion. “Of course not, you're perfect. Just like our little girl is gonna be.” The words bought tears to my eyes that I swore I wouldn’t let spill and a somehow even faster drum to heart. ”or boy, ” I reminded. 

“Oh my god, I’ve got to tell my mom.” Ben’s face drained of colour in milliseconds and he gulped as he picked up his phone from his desk. “Good luck?” I tried, finding it really hard not to laugh.

It looked like our little family would be alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Wow, so that didn’t take as long as i thought it would. I’m pretty sure I said I’d get this out last week but whoops, better late than never. Also, about the Titans fic I’m currently half way through writing the third chapter and will get it out as soon as I hit chapter 6. (Cuz I’m lazy and won’t write anything for like a month and won’t have to if I get it done before hand.) I’ve planned it to have about 15 chapters but it’ll hopefully have more as well as a sequel, so, fingers crossed this goes as well as I’m hoping. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, tell me what you think Xx 
> 
> Thanks for reading my lovelies Xx


End file.
